<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Turning Wheel by RollingMist13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123698">The Turning Wheel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingMist13/pseuds/RollingMist13'>RollingMist13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multiple Major Character Deaths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingMist13/pseuds/RollingMist13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Completed mini story that focused on Arya &amp; Tywin. Starts just before the Long Night looking at what I think would happen if Tywin, who survived Tyrion's crossbow bolts to the chest, and Arya reunited at Winterfell just before the Night King attacks and goes from there to cover the major events of Season 8. AU as Tywin didn't die in Season 4.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tywin Lannister &amp; Arya Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <em>The Night the Night King attacks Winterfell (The Long Night)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Winterfell, Seat of power of House Stark in the North, Capital of the Kingdom of the North</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tywin stomped through the doorway to his chambers. His sons had just declared their intension to drink the evening away until the Night King attacked.</p>
<p><em>Fools,</em> Tywin cursed as he charged through the small solar, aiming to get as much sleep as possible before he was forced to fight for his life against undead ice creatures.</p>
<p>But he spotted something; or rather he spotted something was missing.</p>
<p>His late grandson's Valyrian sword <em>Widow's Wail</em> had been resting on the top of his study desk before Jaime had knocked on his door with Tyrion in tow demanding a final family meeting before their fates were played out.</p>
<p>Tywin felt a cold shiver run down his back as he stood stationary in the middle of the Northern solar. Only a few candles were illuminating the conjoined chambers of the study and the sleeping area.</p>
<p>"I am going to need that sword soon," Tywin announced to the still darkness that engulfed his chambers.</p>
<p>"It isn't yours," the darkness replied.</p>
<p>Tywin noted it was a young female voice that had replied but that didn't stop him placing his palm on the hilt of his dagger.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice said sounding much closer than it had before.</p>
<p>Tywin quickly realised why and spun around but as he did, he came face to face with the missing blade.</p>
<p>The point pressed into his throat. He kept his hand where it was on the dagger but the weapon stayed in his belt.</p>
<p>But it wasn't the sharp point of the Valyrian sword that held his attention but the face of the small woman that wielded it.</p>
<p>He knew her.</p>
<p>"Girl?"</p>
<p>"That's right <em>my Lord</em>," Arya smirked back.</p>
<p>Tywin saw beyond the sharp edge of <em>Widow's Wail</em> and took in her appearance, the fine tunic, the expertly crafted knifes that were half hidden by her fur trimmed cloak.</p>
<p>She was no stonemason's daughter.</p>
<p>"Who are you?"</p>
<p>Arya grinned as she kept the Old Lion at bay with part of her father's sword.</p>
<p>"I am Arya Stark of Winterfell and if you don't drop that dagger, I am going to slice your throat open."</p>
<p>A few seconds later the sound of the dagger clanging on the hard-stone floor echoed around the candle lit chambers.</p>
<p>"Loyalty," Tywin mumbled recalling their conversations in Harrenhal, "Very clever."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Arya responded as she kicked the dropped dagger so it slid underneath the paper strewn study desk without moving the point of <em>Window's Wail</em> from Tywin's throat.</p>
<p>"I wasn't responsible for your father's death," Tywin said soberly.</p>
<p>"No just my mothers, my brother's, his wife and unborn child," Arya shot straight back with a deadly edge to her voice.</p>
<p>"I won't deny it," Tywin said unapologetically standing his ground, "A few dozen lives lost in exchange for thousands."</p>
<p>"It isn't about the numbers-"</p>
<p>"It is always about the numbers, how many daughters, sisters and mothers were saved from the grief you are feeling now because of my actions?" Tywin continued to reason.</p>
<p>"None of them currently have a sword to your neck," Arya growled back avoiding the calculation in Lion Lord's words.</p>
<p>"Indeed," Tywin agreed now ever wary of the metal biting into his throat and fully expecting it to taste his blood in the coming seconds.</p>
<p>But those seconds came and went as the two highborns stared at each other.</p>
<p>Cold grey eyes drilling into the gleaming green ones.</p>
<p>"You clearly came here to retrieve your father's sword and kill me with it so what are you waiting for?" Tywin barked out almost indifferently.</p>
<p>If he was going to die tonight, he would rather it be at the hands of someone he respected and begrudgingly the little girl in front of him fit into that small category of people.</p>
<p>Arya kept the Valyrian sword resting at the tall Lord's neck and Tywin saw that her sword hand was strong but still she hesitated.</p>
<p>"My intention was to just take back my father's sword."</p>
<p>Tywin appraised the young Stark Lady, "Ah but then I walked in and you saw an opportunity to right a wrong."</p>
<p>"To cross a name of my list actually."</p>
<p>Tywin's questioning eyes showed he did not understand.</p>
<p>But that wasn't Arya's concern she quickly flipped over the sword in her hands so that the handle was now offered to Tywin.</p>
<p>"We are most likely all going to die tonight by the hand of an army of the undead. I fight with the living and we need all the soldiers we can get," Arya said answering the wary look on the Old Lion's face.</p>
<p>Tywin rolled his shoulders to release the tension that he had held throughout the encounter as he looked down curiously at the offered pommel.</p>
<p>"I thought your intension was to take back your father's sword?"</p>
<p>"I still will but as you said before you will be needing it soon and we find ourselves on the same side for once so I will allow you to keep it until this battle is over."</p>
<p>"Once this battle is over we may all be dead," Tywin pointed out still appraising the petite woman who stood confidently before him.</p>
<p>"Valar Morghulis," Arya shrugged still holding out the Valyrian blade by the metal.</p>
<p>Tywin's hand gripped the sword pommel and for a second the thought of ramming the sword through little Arya Stark flashed though his mind. The thought was dismissed as quickly as it had come for the same reason she had stayed her hand a few moments ago. Every living person was needed to fight the Night King if anyone was going to live to see another sunset.</p>
<p>"Valar Dohaeris," Tywin said as he let the sword fall to his side.</p>
<p>Arya's eyes widened at his response.</p>
<p>"You aren't the only one to have travelled to Braavos," Tywin said knowingly.</p>
<p>Arya gave a brief nod before backing towards the exit and saying to the heavy wooden door that now faced her, "Good luck in the coming battle my Lord."</p>
<p>Before Tywin could answer in kind the door was opened and shut leaving Tywin to wonder what the little Lady's story was that led her from Harrenhal to Braavos then back to Winterfell.</p>
<p>If they both survived the coming battle, he might even be tempted to exchange the sword in his hand for the girl's story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Godswood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <em>A few hours later ….</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Godswood of Winterfell, Seat of power of House Stark in the North, Capital of the Kingdom of the North</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bran surveyed the bodies littered around the battlefield on the outskirts of the walls of Winterfell as his ravens flew over the carnage.</p>
<p>Dead men from all over the realm lay glassy eyed on the ground encased in gleaming amour with their proud sigils on show. Every Westerosi culture was represented, Dothraki and Unsullied soldiers rested in-between slain Westermen, in-between the fallen Northmen, around shredded Reachmen, on top of Dornish men and underneath broken Valemen.</p>
<p>Until suddenly they all started to push themselves back up onto unsteady feet. One by one their heads turned in the same direction.</p>
<p>Towards the walls of Winterfell.</p>
<p>The newly undead started to walk towards the Northern capital. Their bright blue eyes shone through the blizzard conditions and after a few more seconds of marching they started to scream and run at the walls of Winterfell which were already crawling with thousands of fellow wrights.</p>
<p>A heavy impact brought Bran back from his ravens and the horrifying vision of what was now rumbling towards him.</p>
<p>He felt his body hit the ground with a thud as it tumbled out of the wheelchair. He looked behind him to see Jon getting back to his feet and charge at the White Walker that had shoved him into his cousin.</p>
<p>Bran returned his focus to himself and slightly rolled so his back was resting on the roots of the Weirwood tree and his head was touching the bottom of the trunk.</p>
<p>He made no attempt to move from this position as he watched with his own eyes what was going on around the Godswood.</p>
<p>He saw Ser Brienne fighting in partnership with Ser Jaime taking on three White Walkers together. The Hound swung wildly with his long sword keeping multiple wrights at bay while Theon and his Greyjoy archers shot them with fire arrows.</p>
<p>Jon was engaged in a one-on-one contest which seemed balanced on a knife's edge until Arya drove her dragon glass spear through the creature's neck from behind. She noted how a portion of the wrights scattered around the Godswood just crumbled to the floor.</p>
<p>Jon gave her a look of thanks but it quickly turned into one of panic as he saw a White Walker raise its ice sword above Arya's head.</p>
<p>He started to sprint towards his favorite cousin.</p>
<p>Arya dropped her spear and quickly spun around to see the large ice weapon descending towards her, she prepared to dive out the way knowing that she had probably been a second too slow to escape without any injury.</p>
<p>She flung herself onto the ground and waited for the inevitable searing pain to bloom.</p>
<p>But it never came.</p>
<p>She quickly jumped back up onto her two feet to continue the fight against the creature above her.</p>
<p>What she saw was a Valyrian blade protruding from the creature's midriff and the White Walker shatter into a thousand ice shards.</p>
<p>Now stood in the defeated creatures place was Tywin Lannister holding <em>Widow's Wail. </em></p>
<p>He gave Arya one forceful nod before turning and joining his son and Ser Brienne, evening the odds in their own contest.</p>
<p>Arya silently praised her decision to let the Old Lion retain the Valyrian blade before recollecting her dragon glass spear from the ground and charging at a dozen wrights that were running at Bran.</p>
<p>Bran saw the rabble of wrights coming straight at him but it didn't concern him. He knew they would never reach him.</p>
<p>And in the next few seconds Arya had dispatched all of them to stand in the middle of the Godswood and look back at her brother.</p>
<p>Bran smiled at his sister, remembering chasing her all around the courtyard of Winterfell after she had out shot him in archery practice all those years ago. It was a memory he had visited often in his visions and not simply to feel the sensation of running again.</p>
<p>His smile turned slightly sad as he nodded to her. He was going to miss her. But what was going to happen was necessary.</p>
<p>Arya acknowledged Bran's nod confirming she knew what she had to do.</p>
<p>Bran didn't need the cold wave that spread throughout the Godswood to know what was coming.</p>
<p>He already knew. He could feel it. He could feel him.</p>
<p>The Night King was here.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The cold that seeped into his bones was almost painful but it seemed Tywin wasn't the only one that had noticed the drop-in temperature as the living and undead alike seemed to back off each other.</p>
<p>Jaime gave him a confused look which he could only return as the near hundred wrights that occupied his vision started to filter out the place of worship to leave the few remaining White Walkers to stand by the entrance.</p>
<p>"They are waiting for something," Tywin realised.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and I don't think we are going to like what they are waiting for," came the Hound's gruff voice from just behind his shoulder.</p>
<p>The dozen remaining Greyjoy archers surrounded Bran by the Weirwood tree as Theon dropped his bow in favour for a sword and stood beside Jon who was flanked by Arya on his other side.</p>
<p>After a few more bitter cold seconds the three White Walkers waiting by the entrance where joined by another set of seven that were clad in black amour.</p>
<p>"This isn't good," Arya murmured as she backed away from Jon to sink behind the Greyjoy archers to blend with the shadows in the Godswood.</p>
<p>Tywin noticed Arya retreat to the shadows but his attention snapped back to the entrance as a lone White Walker stood there, seemingly appraising them.</p>
<p><em>This is the famed Night King,</em> Tywin deduced as he gripped <em>Widow's Wail</em> tighter.</p>
<p>The creature seemed physically just like the rest of the White Walkers except for no white facial hair and the ludicrously large ice sword strapped to its back.</p>
<p>The creature's presence was all consuming. It was felt by all those in the Godswood. This creature was old, powerful, from a long-forgotten era where magic and dragons roamed free.</p>
<p>The White Walkers flanked the Night King with five on either side of him as he continued to stare straight through the assembled resistance before him to hold Bran's eyes.</p>
<p>The two powerful entities continued to stare at each other and even Tywin started to feel uncomfortable watching the silent battle go on.</p>
<p>Suddenly the Night King took a few unhurried steps towards Bran and the calm spell that had descended over the Godswood was broken.</p>
<p>Theon charged at the Night King and was followed by Jaime, Brienne, Tywin, the Hound, Jon and a barrage of fire arrows.</p>
<p>The arrows reached the ice creatures before any sword could and thudded into the chests of the terrifying monsters but only the Night King took the time to pull the arrows free before engaging the rushing humans.</p>
<p>Theon flew at the Night King and threw a few good aggressive swipes at the legendary creature which were dodged easily before the Night King in one clean motion released the large ice sword on his back to cleave Theon in two from shoulder to hip.</p>
<p>Jon who had just shattered one of the ten White Walkers left let out a gasp of horror at the sight of Theon laying in two parts on the ground before being engaged by another of the Night King's lieutenants.</p>
<p>The Night King continued his steady walk towards Bran as his lieutenants effectively blocked the path to him.</p>
<p>Jaime and Brienne doubled up on one White Walker to dispatch it with a few gracefully timed strikes before Brienne squared up to another one as Jaime saw his father struggling with his own White Walker.</p>
<p>Jaime hurried to his father who was parrying blow after blow but before he could reach his father, he saw the white bearded creature kickout and his father was sent flying a dozen metres into the foliage of the Godswood.</p>
<p>"No," Jaime yelled as he lost sight of his father in the snow-covered vegetation.</p>
<p>The White Walker turned to face the new challenger just as the onehanded man shoved a dragon glass blade into its torso.</p>
<p>The creature shattered and turned into mist a second later.</p>
<p>Jaime tried to look for his father amongst the dancing shadows but a scream of rage from Brienne behind him turned his head back in time to see her fiercely raining blows after blow down on the Night King who was blocking every strike with ease.</p>
<p>Jaime sensed the inevitable danger as he once against started to sprint towards the newly knighted Lady.</p>
<p>He spun away from an arcing ice sword and rolled between the Hound and his current opponent to parry a blow that would have sliced Brienne's head clean off.</p>
<p>Brienne took a step back from the Night King who looked straight through his two new challengers as if they weren't even there.</p>
<p>Jaime nodded slightly at Brienne and they began their dance.</p>
<p>They thrusted and parried in union, attempting to maneuver the Night King into a position where he could not defend against them both but whatever they tried the storm bringing creature seemed to evade with lighting speed.</p>
<p>In the next instant their attacking strikes turned into desperate defensive movements as the Night King unleashed his own sword in two powerful area sweeping slices that sent Jaime tumbling back with the effort of parrying and caught Brienne in the leg.</p>
<p>Jaime on all fours turned his head up to see Brienne likewise on the ground in a similar position to him but instead of missing a hand she was now missing a leg.</p>
<p>It had been severed in the Night King's attack and the beast was above Brienne with a foot on <em>Oathkeeper</em> trapping it on the ground.</p>
<p>Jaime willed his beaten body to move but he was helpless as the Night King wrapped both hands around the handle of his ice sword with the point hovering above Brienne's back.</p>
<p>Without any change of expression on his face the Night King drove the sword down through Brienne's back pinning her to the ground and did not stop his motion until the bottom of the hilt hit Brienne's armor.</p>
<p>Brienne's dying scream shook Jaime to his core and he smashed his golden hand on the frosted covered ground in aguish.</p>
<p>A barrage of fire arrows went over his head and a few impaled the Night King who had pulled his sword free of Brienne's body.</p>
<p>The Night King looked down at his chest then back at the dozen of Greyjoy archers standing in front of Bran and behind the still floored Jaime.</p>
<p>He continued his deadly walk towards his objective.</p>
<p>Jaime seeing the Night King walk slowly towards him pulled himself up off the ground and let out a last puff of hot air before he settled into his defensive stance.</p>
<p>The Night King reached Jaime and brought his sword up to Jaime's shoulder height before lunging forward.</p>
<p>Jaime dodged and took a step back, knowing to attack would be his end.</p>
<p>The Night King took another step and lunged again; Jaime again stepped back noting how the Night King seemed resistant to commit to an attack as if weary of another threat lurking in the shadows but there was none.</p>
<p>Apart from the ineffective Greyjoy archers and Bran there was only Jon and the Hound left in the Godswood and they were attempting to hold off the last four amour clad White Walkers.</p>
<p>There was no one else around.</p>
<p>That changed a second later as he spotted his father crawling out of a pile of snow with blood covering half of his face.</p>
<p>"Father," Jaime whispered as the Night King's blade ran straight through him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tywin saw the Night King thrust his long blade through his son like he was nothing.</p>
<p>There was no surviving that.</p>
<p>Tywin's hands and feet stilled in the snow as his forehead came into contact with the white covered ground. He could feel the warm blood dripping down his face and it now mingled with the silent hot tears that ran down from his eyes.</p>
<p>His tears were for his son whose body rested a few dozen metres from him with a huge bloody hole in it.</p>
<p>His tears where for the boy he had taught to read, for the adolescent who had practiced sword play with him, for the man that had refused to kill his own father and killed his King instead.</p>
<p>Tywin lifted his head and watched the monster that had just killed his son walk away from his corpse and continue its path towards the young Stark boy and the Weirwood tree.</p>
<p>Tywin rammed <em>Widow's Wail</em> into the ground before him to prop himself up. Once on two feet he started to stagger back into the battle with tears and blood glistening on his face in the moonlight as he raised his sword.</p>
<p>He wasn't dead yet and therefore he hadn't finished fighting.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jon heard the screams of the Grejoy archers as the Night King slaughtered them.</p>
<p>He exchanged a look with the Hound.</p>
<p>"Go, I will hold them off," the Hound shouted understanding Bran was in imminent danger as he eyed the four White Walkers that were lined up opposite him.</p>
<p>An impossible fight to win.</p>
<p>Jon sent him an appreciative look before turning and sprinting towards the Night King who had finished dispatching with the archers and was now staring intently into Bran's eyes.</p>
<p>The Night King began to raise his sword over his head but spun around quickly to block Jon's strike.</p>
<p>They stood close together with only their swords separating them as both pushed against the other.</p>
<p>Jon realised too late that the Night King was only using one hand to hold his sword as the other smashed into his side as it rotated him around and sent him crashing against the Weirwood tree so he slid down it to land beside Bran without <em>Long Claw</em> in his hand.</p>
<p>"Don't be afraid," Bran said to his cousin as he watched the Night King take the last few remaining steps to stand directly above him.</p>
<p>Jon willed himself to move but pain exploded everywhere. He didn't have a weapon to fight the Night King even if he could have moved.</p>
<p>So, there he stayed tangled in the roots of the Weirwood tree breathing heavily as the Night King once again raised his giant ice sword above Bran.</p>
<p>Bran looked up at the once human man and accepted his fate knowing that there had been no other way to ensure that the summer's sun would shine upon the lands of Westeros again.</p>
<p>The ice sword came down.</p>
<p>It pierced through Bran in a downward angle but he didn't cry out of give any sign of the pain he must have been in as the sword continued to push through him so that it held him against the Weirwood tree.</p>
<p>The Night King kept his hand on the handle of his weapon and placed the other just above where his sword point had entered Bran, just above the young boy's heart.</p>
<p>Blood started to pool around Bran but still he only stared into the Night King's eyes as if in a trance.</p>
<p>Bran finally closed his eyes and let his life seep away. He had seen what was coming next. There was no reason to see it twice.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"No," Jon murmured as he watched the scene unfold beside him.</p>
<p>The Night King paid him no attention. A human man without a weapon was no threat to a thousand age old ice King.</p>
<p>The Night King had achieved his purpose.</p>
<p>The Three Eyed Raven was dead.</p>
<p>The neverendingly Winter was coming and there would be no Spring to break its hold on the land. The living had been defeated. It was time for darkness to roam over everything.</p>
<p>Jon's saw the Hound finally fall in the corner of his eye as three White Walkers sliced through him simultaneously.</p>
<p>His thoughts ventured to Daenerys, maybe she could escape back to Essos with Drogon and Rhaegal. Maybe the Night King's Winter would only plague Westeros.</p>
<p>Jon's thoughts of humanities survival were interrupted by a sound he knew well.</p>
<p>Arya screaming in anger.</p>
<p>Jon raised his head to see the Night King holding Arya in one hand at the neck and with the other holding her hand that was gripping onto the Catspaw.</p>
<p>He saw his sister drop the knife.</p>
<p>He then saw it softly clatter to the ground.</p>
<p>The Night King started to walk back into the centre of the Godswood with Arya still flailing in his hands, leaving Jon sitting beside his dead impaled cousin staring at the Catspaw.</p>
<p>Arya tried to break the Night King's hold on her but strength was never her greatest fighting asset. Speed was but that mattered very little when you were already in the clutches of your enemy.</p>
<p>Arya continued to struggle against the iron grip that contained her. The Night King just held her in the moonlight.</p>
<p>Arya was wondering why she was being spared from a grizzly death but a few seconds later she realised she wasn't.</p>
<p>Cold radiated from where the Night King's hands rested on her. Her whole body was going numb and she could feel herself start to shiver and tremble.</p>
<p>Arya saw the Stranger in the black edges of her vision and her skin started to turn blue. She stopped moving, going limp in the Night King's hands. All she could do now was stare back into the translucent blue eyes that shone before her.</p>
<p>She was in death's grip and she couldn't break it.</p>
<p>But someone else could.</p>
<p>The Night King let out a screeching cry that could have shattered iron as a sword flashed between him and Arya, cutting off the creature's arms at the elbows.</p>
<p>Arya fell to the floor and saw Tywin Lannister protectively stand in front of her panting hot breaths into the cold air. He seemed battered and sapped of energy but determined to kill the monster that took his son's life.</p>
<p>The Night King took a few steps back but already it could be seen that his arms were re-growing as ice started to jut out of his clean-cut stumps.</p>
<p>Tywin tried to take advantage but each tired swipe he threw was too slow, he couldn't catch his target. The Night King evaded his blows by retreating towards the Weirwood tree.</p>
<p>The Old Lion was cut off from pursuing him as the three remaining White Walkers stood in front of him. Tywin let out a deep sigh of reassignment as he looked at the three creatures before him.</p>
<p>If this was how it ended for him so be it.</p>
<p>Arya, a metre behind Tywin, whispered through chattering teeth as she curled up into a ball, "Valar Morghulis my Lord."</p>
<p>Tywin watched as the three monsters started to close the gap. He readied his sword, although he knew there was no energy left in his arms to swing it with any real power. But he had promised to himself that his last breath would be a fighting breath.</p>
<p>"Valar Dohaeris girl," Tywin spat out as death's servants approached him.</p>
<p>The three White Walker's raised their weapons in unison.</p>
<p>And then they fell in unison.</p>
<p>Tywin looked through the three misty clouds of recently shattered ice to see Jon standing behind an equally misty cloud holding an exquisite looking dagger in his hand.</p>
<p>It took a few seconds for Tywin to really believe his eyes.</p>
<p>Jon had just killed the Night King.</p>
<p>Tywin looked behind him to see that Arya's eyes were closed. He turned his battered body and fell beside the young Stark. His vision blurred as he stopped himself completely collapsing beside his former cupbearer.</p>
<p>He slowly placed two fingers by the girl's throat.</p>
<p><em>A pulse, good,</em> thought Tywin as he started to unclasp his amour.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jon collapsed to the floor as his entire body shook. He had stabbed the Night King from behind through its heart.</p>
<p>He had just defeated the Night King but was the Long Night stopped?</p>
<p>The Three Eyed Raven was dead.</p>
<p>Would there be everlasting winter?</p>
<p>Jon pushed these questions away as he clutched at his broken ribs and started to crawl to where his sister and Lord Tywin rested unmoving.</p>
<p>When he reached her, he saw a red Lannister cloak draped over her tiny frame and pieces of armor scattered around Lord Lannister.</p>
<p>If Jon had had the energy to raise his eyebrow he would have. Lord Tywin had taken off his amour so he could place his own clock around Arya.</p>
<p>"She will die from the cold if we don't get her inside," Tywin said in way of an explanation while staring up into the now visible stars from his prone position on the ground next to Arya.</p>
<p>Half of the old Lords face was streaked in crimson and the other half showed his fatigue but he still clutched <em>Widow's Wail</em> in his hand as if danger might spring out of the ground at any moment.</p>
<p>"Then let's get her inside," Jon roared with all the strength he had left as he worked through the pain to rise to his feet.</p>
<p>He was unwilling to lose anymore loved ones tonight.</p>
<p>Tywin looked into Jon's eyes for a few second's recognizing the order behind the long-lost Targaryen's words and for some reason he gathered up the remaining reserves of his strength and hauled himself to his feet as well.</p>
<p>After an excruciating minute of flailing limbs and cursed words Tywin and Jon each had one of Arya's arms and were dragging her as much as themselves out of the Godswood towards the inner castle.</p>
<p>Not once did they look behind them or give consideration to the bones that they walked over as they both concentrated on getting Arya out of the Godswood.</p>
<p>Once again silence dominated the Godswood but it would forever be changed. The haunting silence wouldn't cover up the carnage that had occurred or the sacrifice of those that had died within.</p>
<p>They would not be forgotten.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>RIP</p>
<p>Theon Greyjoy (Cut in two by the Night King's great ice sword after charging him)</p>
<p>I liked Theon's death in the show so I didn't change it too much but I wanted it to be a death that shocked the living party in the Godswood and still showcase that the Night King isn't just a figurehead but a deadly warrior as well.</p>
<p>Ser Brienne of Tarth (Impaled by the Night King through her back after having her leg cleaved off)</p>
<p>Okay so it was writing her death that made me reconsider the rating as the image of her losing a leg was a bit gruesome then getting impaled on the floor might have been a bit hard to swallow as she is a well-liked character but this story is too short for plot amour ;)</p>
<p>Ser Jaime Lannister (Stabbed through the heart by the Night King as he tried to protect Bran)</p>
<p>I thought it was poetic that he died protecting the very child he tried to kill in Season 1. I wanted his death to be a bit dramatic but also emotional as Tywin was always in my head going to see it happen.</p>
<p>Brandon Stark (Impaled against the Weirwood tree with the Night King's sword)</p>
<p>Right, to me no Night King means no Bran (Three Eyed Raven) and I thought it would be cool if his purpose all along was actually to die alongside the Night King to end the eternal battle between the two and eliminate the Children of the Forest's magic from Westeros forever.</p>
<p>The Hound (Cut down by the three remaining White Walkers after he managed to kill one against the odds)</p>
<p>The Hound is good but he ain't that good he could have outfought four on one. Saying that I feel bad as I didn't focus on him too much in this chapter but there was a lot going on in my defence.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Summer Sacrifices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <em>Next Morning a few hours later …</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Just outside the Walls of Winterfell, Seat of power of House Stark in the North, Capital of the Kingdom of the North</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Varys watched from the Walls of Winterfell as the torches made their way to their designated pyres.</p>
<p>Loras Tyrell was tearfully marching his way towards his father's pyre. Varys understood that Mace Tyrell had been one of the first to fall and Loras had himself dealt his father's his second death when he had returned as a wright. Killing your own father was a weight no man should bare.</p>
<p>A young man Varys new had been Tyrion's squire hobbled up to Brienne's pyre and threw his torch onto the body of the great warrior. He seemed to mumble a few words before his eyes settled on his shoes.</p>
<p>Sansa gracefully glided towards Theon Greyjoy's pyre which was an interesting development consider the dead Kraken's traitors past but Varys acknowledged the heart of his spider web was in the South of Westeros not the North.</p>
<p>Sansa's sister Arya equally, swiftly made her way towards the pyre bearing the Hound. This relationship he knew more about. Traveling companions during the height of the War of Five Kings it was easy to imagine the Hound leaving an impression on the notoriously boisterous Stark girl.</p>
<p>Varys flicked his eyes to the two remaining Targaryens. Jon was standing beside a pyre holding the body of a small girl who he believed was Lady Lyanna Mormont and Daenerys was holding back her tears as she threw her burning torch on top of Jorah Mormont's pyre.</p>
<p>The elder Mormont's death had hit his Queen so tragically hard. Vary's eyes narrowed in on the final pyre which was by far the most interesting one to him.</p>
<p>Tywin and Tyrion both stood besides Jaime's unlit pyre. All the rest were now burning. Both Lannister men held a torch in their hands.</p>
<p>"Father," Tyrion said wondering what was staying the taller Lannister's hand, "We need to lit his pyre."</p>
<p>Tywin didn't answer his youngest but simply threw his torch so it landed by Jaime's feet. Tyrion copied his father's motion and soon his brother's pyre was burning and sending plumes of smoke into the air.</p>
<p>They could now barely see Jaime's body through the fire.</p>
<p>"You are wishing it was me in there instead of him, aren't you?" Tyrion said, letting out his inner feelings.</p>
<p>Still Tywin remained silent, staring into the flames.</p>
<p>"Or are you thinking of throwing me in there?" Tyrion questioned becoming nervous with his father's silence and turning to humour to ease his anxiety, "It would be understandable, the last time we saw each other I tried to murder you."</p>
<p>Tyrion flinched as his father finally responded.</p>
<p>"And you failed. Just like I failed the day you were born. You made me pay for my failure. I will make you pay for yours. But the moment to settle our differences is not here, not now. Not as your brother burns before us."</p>
<p>"I have nothing left for you to take from me Father so why not settle our differences now," Tyrion exclaimed as he held back his own tears, "It is what Jaime would have wanted."</p>
<p>"Tyrion," Tywin warned in a low growl but his son wasn't paying him anymore attention.</p>
<p>"There will never be another moment to settle our differences. The next time we lay eyes on each other one of us will most likely be dead," Tyrion tried to reason.</p>
<p>"I am not standing here as Hand to King Tommen Baratheon," Tywin said with frustration in his voice before it went unnaturally soft, "I am standing here as a father who just watched his son die."</p>
<p>Tyrion bit his tongue to stop the unruly gasp of shock that was forming in his mouth at the sudden show of emotion from his father. Tyrion had never witnessed his father lower his steely mask in such a way. It was unnerving for him to see his father as anything other than the might Lord Tywin who crushed all in his path.</p>
<p>Tyrion respected his father's wish he really did but he owed it to the Realm to try to end the bloodshed before it even began so he pleaded, "She had two adult dragons and she will come for the Iron Throne. Surrender and she might spare Cersei and Tommen."</p>
<p>"I have seen how your Queen enjoys her power. Tommen as a claimant to the Iron Throne will never be safe and the only thing that will stop Cersei plotting for revenge would be her death so do not promise things you cannot give."</p>
<p>"Daenerys will be a good ruler, a good Queen, she truly cares for the people and nobility alike. Beside you must know by now that the rumors regarding Cersei and Jaime are true, that Tommen isn't a claimant to the Iron Throne."</p>
<p>"Aerys was once a good King; just and fair but I witnessed his descent into madness all the same," Tywin pointed out choosing to ignore the comment about his eldest children, "And I hear that Daenerys doesn't even have the strongest Targaryen claim."</p>
<p>"Who told you that?" Tyrion said evenly controlling his facial features.</p>
<p>Tywin saw through Tyrion's reaction, "So it is true."</p>
<p>"He doesn't want it."</p>
<p>"But she does."</p>
<p>"She does," Tyrion confirmed.</p>
<p>"Telling that, isn't it," Tywin snapped as he turned around to leave his youngest son to ponder on his words.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>An hour later ..</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I am sorry about Jaime's death; he was a good man in the end."</p>
<p>Those words stopped Tywin in his tracks as well as his personal guard. Tywin looked directly above him to see Arya Stark dangling her legs off a stone bridge a few metres above him.</p>
<p>Tywin lifted his head which sent a little shock of pain through him as his injuries from the night caught up with him, "You have my condolences for your brother, although I hear no body has been found."</p>
<p>"I believe Bran is now one with the Weirwood tree," Arya speculated from her lofty position.</p>
<p>"Mmm," Tywin replied neither agreeing or disagreeing with her but noting how fast the little Lady had recovered.</p>
<p>Just a few hours ago she had been trembling and shaking all over, deathly cold to the touch and now she looked perfectly healthy.</p>
<p>After a few moments of silence and stillness Arya let out an audible sigh.</p>
<p>"May I walk with you?"</p>
<p>Tywin turned his palm up in a positive gesture and Arya slipped off the edge of the bridge to land cat like right before Tywin. Her movement startled the Lannister guards but Tywin calmed them with a single wave of his hand as the little Lady occupied the space next to him.</p>
<p>They started to walk through the streets of Winterfell passing soldiers belonging to all the major Houses of the Realm.</p>
<p>"You are nervous," Tywin suddenly barked.</p>
<p>"No I am not," Arya replied fiercely.</p>
<p>"You are fiddling with your belt," Tywin pointed out, "You used to do that at Harrenhal when I asked about your family."</p>
<p>After a few more strides of silence Arya conceded the point. She was nervous. She was in the Old Lion's debt and it was not a position she wanted to be in for long.</p>
<p>"You saved my life twice last night," Arya half murmured her mind flashing back to the White Walker's raised sword and the Night King's cold grip, "Therefore, the many-faced god is owed two deaths."</p>
<p>At Arya's words Tywin stopped in his tracks and flicked his gaze around the street then to the young wolf beside him.</p>
<p>"Are you offering to kill for me," Tywin asked in a hushed tone aware that Vary's spies would be following him and that the girl that stood in front of him was a highly skilled killer.</p>
<p>"Only twice and I will have to agree with your choices," Arya said quietly but firmly.</p>
<p>Tywin nodded and proceeded to walk through Winterfell towards the Walls with his personal guard in tow, thinking on the two names to give Arya that she would actually accept.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later and Arya was still waiting patiently for her two names but she knew Tywin Lannister was not a man to be rushed.</p>
<p>Their party reached the gate of Winterfell and Arya saw the sea of bones litter the ground around Winterfell. The only colour that touched the land was the marching armies of the Lannisters and the Tyrells as they started their journey south.</p>
<p>"I have two names."</p>
<p>Arya looked at him expectantly.</p>
<p>The Lord dipped his head so it rested beside her ear and he whispered the two names so inaudible that not even the winter wind would carry them further.</p>
<p>Arya immediately looked straight back into Tywin's eyes as if shocked at his chosen two.</p>
<p>Tywin nearly smirked, "I thought you liked a challenge and as I understand it those that have trained at the House of Black and White are the best killers in the world."</p>
<p>"I do and we are," Arya said impressed that Tywin had worked out where she had been the past few years.</p>
<p>"Then you accept?"</p>
<p>"I do," Arya repeated but more reluctantly, "Do not ask when it will happen just know that it will."</p>
<p>Tywin's choices were within her parameters. They weren't her family; they weren't a ruler and the world would be a better place without them.</p>
<p>"Excellent," Tywin said as he unsheathed <em>Widow's Wail</em>, "I believe this belongs to House Stark."</p>
<p>"You are giving it back," Arya said suspiciously.</p>
<p>"The war for the Iron Throne won't be won with swords," Tywin said cryptically as he spotted his squire readying his white warhorse in the courtyard, "I have no further use for it but maybe you will."</p>
<p><em>Ah he thinks it will be useful in killing my new targets,</em> Arya correctly deduced as her hand curled around the handle of the offered sword.</p>
<p>"Be careful my Lord on your journey South, I can't repay a debt to a dead man," Arya warned knowing fully well that a pact between Daenerys and Tywin had been struck for a temporary year long truce for the Realm to recover from the devastating winter and loss of life that had occurred over the past few weeks before the fight for the Iron Throne would recommence.</p>
<p>Tywin chuckled at the bravado on display, "Yes and <em>anyone can be killed</em>."</p>
<p>Arya nodded slowly realising he was quoting her and watched as he mounted his white horse.</p>
<p>She tested the Valyrian blade with a few quick swipes before her. It was perfectly balance and felt so light.</p>
<p>"Good luck Arya Stark of Winterfell," Tywin said before kicking his horse through the gate to rejoin his marching army and then mumbling to himself, "I am sure we will see each other again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Burning Lions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <em>A few hours after Drogon's rampage through King's Landing</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>King's Landing, Capital of the Seven Kingdoms and Seat of Power of Daenerys Targaryen </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Stop doing that," Tywin snapped.</p>
<p>"Or what?" Tyrion replied and carried on tapping his fingers on the wooden bench he was laying on.</p>
<p>Tywin slammed his hands against the iron bars holding him in and gave his son a death stare.</p>
<p>They were locked up in conjoining cells, awaiting their fate.</p>
<p>"Tell me how you did it?"</p>
<p>"Did what?" Tywin snarled as he walked away from the bars wishing he could have been allowed to wallow alone in his defeat.</p>
<p>"Frame me for Rhaegal's death?"</p>
<p>"How do propose I did that from King's Landing," Tywin roared, "the dragon died in Winterfell."</p>
<p>"You have your ways and a track record of making me pay for crimes I did not commit," Tyrion said with venom as he sat up on the bench to look directly at his father.</p>
<p>"Did your Queen not listen to your protests of innocent? Was she not swayed by your passionate speeches?" Tywin baited.</p>
<p>"She wasn't in the mind to listen to reason when one of her children lay dead of poison and the other was dying," Tyrion defended.</p>
<p>"Well it isn't dying anymore is it," Tywin said wrathfully, his mind flashing back to the rubble riddled streets of King's Landing and the dying the screams of his men as they had been blown apart by the last dragon's fiery breath.</p>
<p>Tyrion stayed quiet as well thinking on the needless destruction that had occurred. Everyone had heard the bells ring all around the city apart from his Queen apparently. They had done the impossible, made Tywin Lannister surrender and then she had done the insane and slaughtered an already defeated city just to sate her heartache at the loss of Missandei and Rhaegal.</p>
<p>Suddenly unsullied burst into the room and started to unlock the cells. Two unsullied went into Tywin's cell and manhandled him out as another two shadowed Tyrion's walk out of the room.</p>
<p>Both Lannister's knew their destination. It wasn't a mystery.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The first thing Tyrion noticed as he entered the partially destroyed Throne room was most of his surviving family members huddled in the middle. His Uncle Kevan and Aunt Genna stood close together while Cersei held tightly onto Tommen who had a brave face on but his lower lip was wobbling.</p>
<p>The second was the dower expression Jon and Davos held as he and his father were marched past the other Lannisters straight to Dany who sat on the Iron Throne. Varys and Greyworm stood on either side of their Queen.</p>
<p>The third was Drogon laying lazily half in the throne room and half outside in the snowy exterior with his head pointed towards his mother.</p>
<p>The fourth thing was that there appeared to be a healthy crowd of Northmen, Valemen, unsullied and Dothraki in the throne room.</p>
<p>"Lord Tywin, Lord Tyrion," Daenerys's voice boomed from her elevated position on the Iron Throne, "Today you face punishment for the crimes you have committed."</p>
<p>Daenerys leaned forward on her prized throne and locked her eyes on the Old Lion for the first time, "Lord Tywin you betrayed my father when your friendship might have saved him. You killed my niece and nephew and caused the Sacking of King's Landing forcing me and my brother to flee to Essos as exiles from our own land."</p>
<p>The Dragon Queen swivelled slightly to look at her once most trusted advisor.</p>
<p>"Lord Tyrion, I trusted you to be my Hand to guide me in the politics of Westeros and you made mistake after mistake that I almost missed when you were making them on purpose."</p>
<p>Tyrion started to protest but Greyworm quickly moved down the steps to the throne and smacked the little Lannister with the bottom of his spear to shut him up.</p>
<p>Daenerys watched how her former Hand gathered himself from the floor and wiped away the blood dribbling from his mouth with the back of his hand before she continued.</p>
<p>"You poisoned Rhaegal. Don't deny it, Lord Vary has confirmed it was you who poisoned the sheep pen," Daenerys accused with anger in her eyes.</p>
<p><em>Why would you do this to me?</em> Tyrion mentally asked his friend who only smiled back at his questioning green eyes.</p>
<p>"Now it is time for your punishment," the Dragon Queen declared, "Dracarys."</p>
<p>Both Tyrion and Tywin had realised as soon as they had entered the room what was going to happen but they still spun around to come face to face with the rest of their family.</p>
<p>Tywin took a step towards his siblings and his daughter and grandson but unsullied hands held him back. Tyrion didn't even move; he knew what was coming. He had seen it before and there was no stopping it.</p>
<p>Drogon lifted himself high into to the air and eyed the four now quaking Lannisters that stood in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>Kevan was protectively standing in front of Genna while Cersei was hugging Tommen fiercely shielding him from seeing the dragon rise above them.</p>
<p>"Stop," Tywin shouted and Tyrion noted the pleading undertones in the word that he had though his father not capable of.</p>
<p>"You are responsible for the destruction of my family, so I will be responsible for the destruction of yours. The Lannister name will fade away like ash in the wind," Daenerys responded to the elder Lannister.</p>
<p>In the next instant Drogon unleashed his fire, screams filled the Throne room as the smell of burning flesh floated through the air.</p>
<p>Tyrion fell to his knees with his hands around his mouth as he watched the burning husks of his Aunt, his Uncle, his Sister and his Nephew fall to the floor.</p>
<p>Their fall didn't simply represent the deaths of people he had cared about but the world view he held. Daenerys wasn't the Queen he had thought she was and it was breaking his heart that his vision of a great realm led by a good ruler was falling apart before his very eyes as she burned though the innocent to achieve her desires and goals.</p>
<p>There was no coming back from slaughtering an entire city.</p>
<p>Tyrion turned his head to see his father still standing but his cold unreadable mask was starting to crack as his eyes darted from one burning body to the next.</p>
<p>Daenerys stood up from the Throne and went to Drogon accompanied closely by Greyworm.</p>
<p>She placed her hands just below the mouth of Drogon and patted her child in appreciation of his efforts.</p>
<p>Suddenly Greyworm who was standing beside his Queen thrusted his spear into the eye of Drogon with such force half the spear was no longer visible.</p>
<p>Dany turned around in shock at the actions of her trusted general but before she could open her mouth Drogon exploded in pain send everyone close to him hurling away and smashed into the wall of the Throne room brining the partially standing structure fully down on those inside.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tywin opened his eyes to see the white sky of winter above him. He pushed himself into a sitting position while brushing away the dust that covered him. His eyes scanned the area around him.</p>
<p>Rubble and bricks dominated his eye line but he saw limbs sticking out from underneath them.</p>
<p>Dothraki and unsullied were engaged together in fighting Northmen and Valemen.</p>
<p>It only took him a few more seconds to figure it out. Daenerys had been betrayed yet again and he looked for the culprits.</p>
<p>Tywin spotted Jon pulling Davos out of some debris and Varys propping himself up beside a still standing part of a pillar. He then heard coughing to his side.</p>
<p><em>Tyrion,</em> Tywin thought.</p>
<p>The Old Lion pulled himself to his feet and located his son trapped underneath a section of the wall that had fallen in Drogon's tantrum of pain.</p>
<p>Their eyes crossed.</p>
<p>The question in Tyrion's was obvious, <em>are you going to help me?</em></p>
<p>Tywin answered by walking to his son and kneeling down. He placed his hands on the offending piece of rock and lifted it off his son.</p>
<p>Tyrion rolled away and gave his father a grateful but confused look as he leant back on his hands.</p>
<p>Tywin sat down in the rumble beside his son, "You and I are the last Lannisters alive. I want my name to carry on more than I want to kill you."</p>
<p>"Ah," Tyrion panted as he rubbed some dust out his eyes, "Your bloody legacy."</p>
<p>"The dragon is dead," Tywin announced hearing Daenerys's screams of anguish as she desperately fought through the mountains of bricks to get to where Drogon lay still.</p>
<p>"Yes, it is," a voice said from behind the sitting Lannisters.</p>
<p>Both turned to see Greworm standing there without his helmet on.</p>
<p>"Why would you betray her like that? She released you from slavery, she saved you," Tyrion asked genuinely confused at the unsullied actions as he pushed himself onto his feet.</p>
<p>"She did none of those things for <em>me</em>," Greyworm replied as he held out a hand to Tywin to help the older man back onto his feet, "She threatened the well-being of my family."</p>
<p>Tywin looked at the offered hand then his calculating eyes rested on the young man's face, "Girl."</p>
<p>Tyrion looked at his father as if he had gone mad.</p>
<p>Greyworm smiled down at Tywin and in a blink of an eye Arya of Winterfell stood before the two Lannisters.</p>
<p>Tyrion let out a loud cuss of, "Fuck me."</p>
<p>"I have fulfilled my debt to you Lord Lannister," Arya said down to her once captor.</p>
<p>Tywin took the still offered hand and rose to his feet, "So you have."</p>
<p>"My only regret is not being able to get close to Drogon earlier," Arya said bowing her head in a form of apology, "Tommen at least deserved better."</p>
<p>"Saving their lives was not your responsibility," Tywin said out loud then internally,<em> it was mine. </em></p>
<p>"What happens now?" Tyrion asked eyeing his once chosen Queen hugging onto her dead beast.</p>
<p>"Now we have a new ruler," Varys said as he entered the conversation. "We have Aegon Targaryen and he has not forgotten how you fought beside him against the Night King or your involvement in the Red Wedding."</p>
<p>Tywin's eyes flicked to Arya's at the mention of the famed wedding night and her steely countenance indicated it was an event that Arya had not forgotten either despite their past alliances and cooperation.</p>
<p>"Daenerys Targaryen still lives," Tyrion pointed out breaking the trance like stare between his father and the young warrior lady, "And you framed me you bastard."</p>
<p>"Not for long," Varys said darkly," and I am afraid that was a necessary ruse to carry out Lady Arya's plan."</p>
<p>"Lady Arya's plan?" Tyrion said quizzically while looking at Arya.</p>
<p>But she wasn't paying them any attention now. She was staring behind them.</p>
<p>All sets of eyes followed Arya's and watched as the man formally know as Jon Snow walked to his aunt turned her around, so that they were facing each other and stabbed her.</p>
<p>Arya saw how her cousin lowered Daenerys body respectfully and with care. He had loved her, it was obvious to all in the Throne room but unlike Robb Stark, Aegon Targaryen knew that the Realm came before everything. Even love.</p>
<p>"Power is always dangerous. It attracts the worst and corrupts the best."</p>
<p>Arya turned her head to see that it had been Tywin to speak those words.</p>
<p>"My cousin will not descend into madness and injustice because we will be there to guide him and do what his necessary to keep his hands clean so he can rule as he was always meant to do."</p>
<p>"You aren't going to kill us?" Tyrion nearly laughed out, exhausted by the last few minutes.</p>
<p>"It is the responsibility of the living now to rebuild this realm and it would be foolish to start that process by killing the people who are capable of doing that, even if they deserve death."</p>
<p>Tywin nodded at Arya's words knowing she was talking more about him than Tyrion. His eyes went from Arya to settle on Aegon who now sat still on the Iron Throne with Varys and Davos on either side of him.</p>
<p><em>Let the rebuilding begin then,</em> Tywin thought as he once again bowed to a Targaryen King.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>RIP</p>
<p>Rhaegal (Died by eating poisoned sheep)</p>
<p>So I went with Arya poisoning the dragon's food supply as I think that is something her character would come up with if asked to kill two dragons. The poisoned worked with Rhaegal but not Drogon because he was a much bigger dragon. Rhaegal's death while at Winterfell contributed to Dany going a bit nuts and destroying King's Landing as she knows a trusted ally killed him and in this case, she thinks it was Tyrion but it was Arya!</p>
<p>Greyworm (Arya probably stabbed him to death after requesting a clandestine meeting with him to obtain his face)</p>
<p>I needed Arya to be able to get close enough to Drogon to stab him through his eye and I thought it would be cool if Arya demonstrated her face swapping abilities while doing it.</p>
<p>Kevan Lannister (Killed by Drogon's fire)</p>
<p>Sad, he was a good brother and his only fault was being a Lannister really.</p>
<p>Genna Frey (Killed by Drogon's fire)</p>
<p>Not quite as sad as Kevan because she is supposed to be really cunning or conniving but she was also the only one of Tywin's siblings that stood up to him successfully telling him the truth about Tyrion in the books.</p>
<p>Cersei Lannister (Killed by Drogon's fire)</p>
<p>I like Cersei's character so I wanted to send her off showing her more human traits and … well … her only real human trait is her motherly affection for her children so I tried to show that XD</p>
<p>Tommen Baratheon (Killed by Drogon's fire)</p>
<p>I just feel bad here. I think he would have made a really good king under Tywin's guidance but to Danny he is simply another claimant to the Iron Throne that could be used against her in the future.</p>
<p>Drogon (Stabbed by Arya with a spear though his eye)</p>
<p>Arya keeps her promises and for Dany to truly fall and Jon/ Aegon to rule Drogon had to die ad I think he would have just caused carnage throughout Westeros if allowed to fly away or flee.</p>
<p>Daenerys Targaryen (Stabbed by Jon/Aegon in the aftermath of the Burning of King's Landing)</p>
<p>I know Dany fans will not like this and I am sorry I couldn't give more build up to this scene either but the entire purpose of this short story is the next chapter and the next chapter required Dany to die a bit similar to the show. I do not hate her character!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. All Men Must Serve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <em>A few days later …. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Small Council Chamber, Tower of the Hand, King's Landing, Capital of the Six Kingdoms</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tyrion walked two steps for every one of his fathers but he kept pace as the giant ginger wildling led them to the traditional Small Council Chamber.</p>
<p>"Tyrion promise me you will rule Casterly Rock and the Westerlands well and carry on the Lannister name," Tywin said in a serious voice.</p>
<p>"What?" Tyrion snorted, "I thought you said I would rule Casterly Rock only once your body had been consumed by maggots."</p>
<p>"I still think that will be the case," Tywin responded dryly as the giant in front of them pushed the door before him aside like it was nothing.</p>
<p>The current Small Council of Aegon VI was in full flow with multiple voices speaking at once and the former bastard of Winterfell was sat right in the middle not saying a word but all voices went silent as all eyes at the large table went to the two Lannisters making their way towards them.</p>
<p>Aegon stony face greeted them, "I welcome you Lord Lannister and Lord Tyrion to my Small Council. We have been debating what to do with you."</p>
<p>Tyrion eyed those that surrounded the table. It was an interesting bunch of people.</p>
<p>"Let me guess," Tyrion said slowly with his eyes shining with the new challenge laid out before him, "Samwell Tarly is your Grand Maester based on the chain, Varys is your Master of Whispers obviously," he said flashing his friend a wide grin that indicated his betrayal had not been forgotten, "Arya Stark the Lady who doesn't want to be a Lady .. ah you are the Commander of the Kingsguard an inspired choice, loyalty guaranteed and an exquisite fighter, and …" Tyrion walked forward looking directly at Gendry, "Who are you?"</p>
<p>"Gendry Baratheon, I was one of King Robert's bastards but Daenerys Targaryen legitimised me. I am Lord of Stormlands now," the young dark-haired man said proudly glancing at Arya who sat beside Jon.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes but what are you here?" Tyrion asked impatiently wanting to know what he was not who he was.</p>
<p>"Master of Laws," Gendry replied as if unsure and looked to Davos for support, who sat on Jon's left.</p>
<p>"Oh of course," Tyrion said, flicking his gaze from one person to the next.</p>
<p>"Can you guess what I am?" came a haughty female voice from the end of the table.</p>
<p>"I don't need to guess, Lady Olenna. I know you are here for your money. You are Master of Coin. Not a fun job from personal experience but you might like it more than I did."</p>
<p>Lady Olenna nodded and clapped as if at a theatre performance, and perhaps to her that was all this was.</p>
<p>Another Targaryen King was sitting on the Iron Throne. She had seen those come and go. Her distaste for the latest Targaryen Queen had brought her to the Small Council table as the late Queen's rampage had left only her and her oldest grandson Willas alive.</p>
<p>Most of her family had perished to either dragon fire or were crushed under one of the many fallen buildings of King's Landing. Their fate was unsure as their bodies hadn't been found yet.</p>
<p>"And now Lord Davos or should I say Lord Hand," Tyrion said confidently to the maimed former pirate.</p>
<p>"Wrong," the balding man said happy to correct the little Lord, "I am Master of Ships."</p>
<p>"Wrong?" Tyrion echoed raising his eyebrow, "Who is Jon's .. I mean Aegon's Hand then?"</p>
<p>"That is what we have been discussing all morning," Aegon said as he rose from his chair and placed both his hands on the table, "Without much success."</p>
<p>"Yes, we can't seem to agree on our next course of action in regards to the proposed candidate," Varys declared from one end of the table.</p>
<p>"What appears to be the issue?" Tyrion asked with a hint of nervousness.</p>
<p>"We can't decide whether to execute him or make him Hand," Davos interjected with a frustrated look on his face.</p>
<p>"We are stuck three a piece," Olenna added behind a sly smile as the drama unfolded in front of her.</p>
<p>"I have the deciding vote," Aegon announced from his standing position.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to list the reasons why I should retain my head or the reasons why I would be a good Hand? Both are quite short," Tyrion said.</p>
<p>Aegon smiled slightly, "Rest easy Lord Tyrion it wasn't your continued existence that we have been discussing all morning but your fathers."</p>
<p>Tywin who had remained silent but observant gave Tyrion a knowing look before lifting his head to match Aegon's questioning stare.</p>
<p>The young King bristled under Tywin's attention but it didn't deter him, "If I asked you Lord Tywin would you accept being my Hand?"</p>
<p>"Why would you ask me? Why ask an enemy and not an ally? Why would you make me the most powerful prisoner in the history of Westeros?"</p>
<p>"Let me rephrase," Aegon said coldly, "if the alternative was your head on a chopping block would you accept?"</p>
<p>"Why me?" Tywin said refusing to relent on his question, "I was responsible for the destruction of your father's family and for a good deal of your mother's.</p>
<p>"Because half my Small Council decry you a savage monster capable of burning villages down to the ground just to hamper your opponents, a man that sanctioned the killing of little children and sacked King's Landing and the other half say that you are a man that makes the hard choices for the better of all and the future, a man that killed a few dozen at dinner so that thousands may live, a man that was able to give peace and prosperity to Westeros for twenty years despite his King descending into madness."</p>
<p>Tywin remained silent reading the room.</p>
<p>"I like to see the best in people and I need capable people to help me rebuild the Six Kingdoms while Queen Sansa sees to the North and the Wall," Aegon continued.</p>
<p>"And that is why you won't last as King very long," Tywin responded as if his life wasn't in the young King's hands.</p>
<p>Tywin saw all the seated councillors eye him, but in particular Arya was giving him a stare that could have cut through ice.</p>
<p>"Explain," Aegon simply.</p>
<p>"For a ruler it is better to always assume the worst of people and prepare accordingly instead of assuming the best and getting stabbed in the back by those you gave a chance to."</p>
<p>"Maybe Lord Tywin if you had trusted more people and fostered friendships instead of sowing fear more allies would have fought for you against Daenerys Targaryen," Aegon snarled.</p>
<p>Tywin scoffed, "Friendships and fear mean nothing when you are staring down dragon fire."</p>
<p>"You are advocating for me to have you executed?" Aegon asked trying to gauge Tywin's words in relation to his request.</p>
<p>"Consider it my first piece of advice as your Hand if you decide not to execute me."</p>
<p>"So, you would accept my offer of being my Hand if I asked," Aegon said reading in-between Tywin's words.</p>
<p>"Yes, on one condition."</p>
<p>Aegon watched the Old Lion carefully, "Yes?"</p>
<p>"That my son is fully pardoned for any action he took while he was Daenerys's Hand and is allowed to go back to Casterly Rock and rule in my stead as I assume," Tywin ignored the shocked look Tyrion was sending him, "I would never be allowed to leave King's Landing while I am alive."</p>
<p>Aegon nodded seriously confirming Tywin's deduction, "I value your honesty Lord Tywin so let me be honest now. You have done too many horrible things for me to simply let you go but you are also a man that is capable of great advancement and stewardship so I will give Tyrion his freedom if you will give me your freedom in return."</p>
<p>"That is .. it?" Tyrion half laughed not believing his father's or King's words, "My freedom is your condition? And you didn't even stipulate a marriage as part of the deal."</p>
<p>"You are my son, my only kin left alive of course I value your freedom. And if I forced you to marry, you would just ensure a childless union to spite me."</p>
<p>Tyrion shrugged knowing that his father's words were probably true.</p>
<p>"I accept your condition and will ignore your first piece of advice," Aegon said slapping the table, "I expect it to get better. Lord Tyrion you are free to leave King's Landing when you are ready but I must ask you to leave this chamber now. The Small Council has some matters to discuss."</p>
<p>Tyrion bowed, throwed his father one last look of mixed emotions and turned his back to walk out the chamber.</p>
<p>Arya rose from her seated position next to Jon, "Lord Tywin your place is here."</p>
<p>Arya walked around the table, "I have had enough of talking this morning I will further explore the structural damage to the city with your leave?"</p>
<p>"Of course, just be careful," Aegon said with slight concern tempering his words, "A lot of buildings are still unstable."</p>
<p>"I will be light-footed," Arya assured.</p>
<p>Arya walked to were Tywin still stood, "Scheme against Jon and I will kill you; Try to leave King's Landing without permission and I will kill you; attempt to manipulate Jon for your own gain and I will-"</p>
<p>"Kill me," Tywin finished for Arya with half a smile dancing on his rigid features, "I am well aware of my current positions fragility and what is expected of me."</p>
<p>"Good," Arya said then hesitated for a few seconds under the tall Lord's gaze, "I would hate to kill someone I respected but I would do it for my brother."</p>
<p>Tywin noted the reluctant concession of respect and how her hands remained folded behind her back out of view, "He is King Aegon to the rest of the world but he will always be your bastard brother Jon Snow to you, won't he?"</p>
<p>"Kings always need their family to slap them round the face when they are being stupid," Arya said behind twinkling eyes.</p>
<p>"Sounds like you don't <em>respect</em> him," Tywin baited.</p>
<p>"Having my respect doesn't stop me from pointing out when that person is being an idiot," Arya grinned up at him, excited by pushing the boundaries between them.</p>
<p>"Do let me know when you consider me to be behaving like an idiot then," Tywin said before passing by the new Commander of the Kingsguard.</p>
<p>"I won't even hesitate mi'lord," Arya replied over her shoulder as she strode towards the exit.</p>
<p>She missed the looks of amazement the various members of the Small Council were giving them at having witnessed the exchange between the two. But she didn't need their confirmation that the relationship between the Commander of the Kingsguard and the new Hand to the King was going to be an interesting one.</p>
<p>By the time Tywin had sat down next to King Aegon Arya had vacated the chamber but his half smile remained.</p>
<p>Tywin looked around the table and judging by the irritated faces of Davos, Sam and Gendry he could guess who had wanted his head rolling down the steps of Baelor's Great Sept.</p>
<p>Meaning that the old guard of Olenna and Varys had wanted him to be Hand and it appeared that Arya had also voted for him to keep his head.</p>
<p><em>Strange,</em> Tywin thought, as he knew he was still on her list but then again that girl was anything but predictable.</p>
<p>"Shall we begin?" Tywin asked his new liege.</p>
<p>"Let us begin a new era of cooperation and prosperity," Aegon declared.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Two years later …</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Undisclosed Chamber, King's Landing, Capital of the Six Kingdoms</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Arya bounced around the small enclosed chamber swishing her sword around her as she went. It was a beautiful dance in its own way; the focus, the precision of each movement and the dedication to the craft that the young woman showed in practicing her water dancing each day transferred to her incredible skill when facing her opponents.</p>
<p>Arya suddenly thrusted and lunged, poking her imagined opponent so many times that the floor would have been slick with blood if a real human had been standing before her.</p>
<p>"I think you killed him," rumbled a voice from behind her.</p>
<p>Arya spun around with Needle out to see Tywin lazily leaning on the door frame. He was looking older and more wore down than usual.</p>
<p><em>Things not going his way in the Small Council</em>, Arya deduced.</p>
<p>She relaxed her stance and let Needle fall to her side, "Lord Hand shouldn't you be at the Small Council meeting."</p>
<p>"Shouldn't the Commander of the Kingsguard be at the Small Council meeting too," Tywin shot back observing how carefree Arya had gotten in his presence.</p>
<p>"My first duty is keeping Jon safe, I can't do that if I don't practice my sword work," Arya attempted to justify her absence.</p>
<p>"And what is your excuse for all the other times you haven't attended?" Tywin lightly nudged, knowing the little Lady before him hated nothing more than endless discussions.</p>
<p>"I attended enough of your meetings at Harrenhal to know that you will guide Jon well," Arya grumbled.</p>
<p>Tywin pushed off the doorframe and entered the chamber. He seemed to eat away the space in the small chamber until it felt like there was no air between them.</p>
<p>"You know that the King will be taking a tour of Westeros to assess the varying needs of the people himself in the coming weeks," Tywin half informed half asked Arya.</p>
<p>"Yes, I believe it was at your suggestion," Arya said in an accusing manner.</p>
<p>"It is good for a King to show his face and <em>be seen</em> to be helping the people," Tywin answered Arya's blunt question to his motivation for suggesting such an event.</p>
<p>"Jon doesn't need to <em>be seen</em> to be helping, he is helping."</p>
<p>"Yes," Tywin conceded, "but sometimes it is good to remind the people <em>who is</em> helping them."</p>
<p>Knowing that Tywin Lannister didn't do small talk or see someone without a purpose Arya asked, "Why did you seek me out."</p>
<p>Tywin's hand reached for his pocket and he pulled out a small wooden carving of a Lion. He turned it over a few times in his hands while looking longingly at it.</p>
<p>"On the Kings procession through Westeros he will visit Casterly Rock. When you accompany him, I ask that you give this to my <em>grandson</em>," Tywin said as he failed to clear all the emotion out of his words.</p>
<p>Arya reached out, "I heard Tyrion named the babe Gerion after his Uncle."</p>
<p>Tywin placed the wooden lion in Arya's small hand, "Yes, he did. Gerion was always his favorite Uncle, used to indulge him with stories of dragons and knights."</p>
<p>Arya tapped the stoned floor with the point of Needle to dispelled the unexpected emotion that was on display and the uneasiness she felt in her own stomach.</p>
<p>"I will ensure Gerion gets this and I will give Tyrion your best wishes as well," Arya said lightly.</p>
<p>Tywin scoffed, "We both know he doesn't care about my wishes."</p>
<p>"Maybe if you had treated him like a son he would care," Arya said bravely up to the towering Lord finding Tyrion's treatment by his father as one of the issues she just couldn't understand.</p>
<p>The flash of anger Arya had expected to be seen on his face didn't manifest and instead all she saw was reassignment.</p>
<p>"Tyrion killed the thing I loved most in this world and I was .. I am not capable of looking past that. I am not that good of a man."</p>
<p>Arya didn't move a muscle knowing that on the rare occasions that Lord Lannister revealed his inner feelings to her it was best not to interrupt.</p>
<p>"I wish I had been a better father, that Tyrion hadn't killed Joanna, that I had a child like …" Tywin caught himself before taking a few seconds and looking intently at Arya.</p>
<p>She held his gaze until he dropped it to the wooden creature in her hands.</p>
<p>"I think I would like to get a wolf one for Sansa's little girl. Where did you get this from?" Arya asked holding up the wooden lion.</p>
<p>"I carved it myself," Tywin answered.</p>
<p>"It is beautiful," Arya mumbled as her thumb rubbed across the wooden main.</p>
<p>Tywin nodded slightly as he looked down at her, "We are both late for a meeting, would you care for an escort?"</p>
<p>"I am the Commander of the Kingsguard so I will be escorting you," Arya said back with gusto.</p>
<p>"Fine," Tywin said as he turned towards the door, "Just as long as you attend. I know Lord Baratheon would appreciate it if you would attend as well."</p>
<p>"He would also equally appreciate it if you did not attend," Arya halted her movement towards the door suddenly as if just figuring something out, "You just want me at the meeting."</p>
<p>Tywin looked back from the door with half a smile gracing his face, "Your job is to protect the King and most of the threats to his life are covered in the Small Council meetings where we make important decisions that affect the Realm."</p>
<p>Arya couldn't help herself as the corners of her mouth curled up, "You need my vote for something."</p>
<p>Tywin gestured to the path in front of him and the small smile stayed on his face as he watched Arya amble towards him.</p>
<p>"I might not vote the way you want me to," Arya said as she slipped past the tall Lord to enter the corridor.</p>
<p>"You haven't voted against one of my proposals once in the past two years," Tywin said confidently as they walked side by side.</p>
<p>"That is because I don't attend the meetings," Arya sputtered good naturedly.</p>
<p>She enjoyed their back and forth as much as he did and they both knew it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Five years later ..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Study of the Hand of the King, King's Landing, Capital of the Six Kingdoms</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"The Lord Hand is dying," Sam announced.</p>
<p>"Is there nothing you can do for him?" Aegon asked.</p>
<p>Sam shook his head, "I have given him milk of the poppy to ease his passing."</p>
<p>Aegon looked down to the woman he considered a sister, "I know you have a complicated relationship with the man so do what you must to come to terms with his passing.</p>
<p>Arya nodded without a word like she wasn't really paying attention.</p>
<p>Aegon leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the top of her head before leaving the room.</p>
<p>Sam shuffled towards Arya and held out a small bottle, "More milk of the poppy if he asks for it. Not the entire bottle at once though."</p>
<p>Arya took the bottle and watched as Sam too exited the study chamber.</p>
<p>She looked from the bottle in her hand to the door that Sam had come through earlier. She inhaled then exhaled deeply, keeping her focus on the bottle.</p>
<p>She placed her hand on the door and tried to chase away the uneasy feeling that was stabbing at the heart.</p>
<p>She shouldn't be feeling this way.</p>
<p>She pushed the door open to see Tywin dozing peacefully in his sleeping clothes half covered by the bed sheets.</p>
<p>Arya sneaked closer to the bed and pulled up a nearby chair that she placed so close to the bed that when she sat down her knees nearly touched the bed.</p>
<p>Tywin must have heard her as he growled, "Girl."</p>
<p>"You didn't even open your eyes. How did you know it was me?"</p>
<p>"Who else would come?" Tywin weakly murmured keeping his eyes closed.</p>
<p>"Are you in pain?" Arya inquired.</p>
<p>"A lot but I don't have long left so listen," Tywin demanded and Arya smiled as even the Stranger couldn't take away the Old Lion's commanding presence.</p>
<p>"My death will necessitate another Hand be chosen and that means there will be a period of instability and some people will see an opportunity to test Aegon in a way they wouldn't if I was still alive. You need to make sure that he is strong and answers any insolence with a steady iron fist. Let one noble get away with bending the rules then they will all do it."</p>
<p>Arya started to chuckle.</p>
<p>"What?" Tywin said finally opening his eyes.</p>
<p>"Your death is but hours away and here you are giving advice till your last breath."</p>
<p>Tywin huffed and closed his eyes again, "Aegon named you his official heir so you will be a target too for anyone wanting to contest the Throne. You should marry the Baratheon boy."</p>
<p>"I won't marry. That is not my path."</p>
<p>Tywin groaned and Arya wasn't entirely sure if it was his illness or her stubbornness that was the cause.</p>
<p>"At least get your cousin to marry."</p>
<p>"You couldn't convince him over the past seven years what makes you think he will actually listen to me?"</p>
<p>"Because you will tell him he is putting all the good work he has done for the Realm in danger if he doesn't have a child to carry it on. He actually listens to you."</p>
<p>"You mean his <em>legacy</em> will fade into nothing," Arya said alluding back to her time spent in Harenhal and her mind started to spiral through all the meaningful encounters she had had with the man dying before her.</p>
<p>"Yes," Tywin confirmed opening his eye and looking up into Arya's face to see one single tear falling down her cheek, "What?"</p>
<p>"I didn't think it would be this hard," at Tywin's further questioning eyes she added, "I didn't think it would be this hard letting you go."</p>
<p>Tywin softened his features, knowing that he meant something to the girl sitting beside his deathbed despite everything he had done against her family they had connected in a way that only the Gods could have come up with.</p>
<p>They weren't friends, they weren't family, they weren't supposed to understand and enjoy each other's company.</p>
<p>Arya's attention was drawn to his face as Tywin locked his eyes with hers.</p>
<p>"All men must die and all men must serve, I have done the latter now it is time for me to do the former."</p>
<p>Tywin pulled out one of his hands from inside the blanket, it was balled up in a fist. After a weak breath he released his fingers from the object he had in his fist.</p>
<p>Arya looked at the object and multiple more tears joined the single tear that had made its way down her face.</p>
<p>It was a little wooden wolf.</p>
<p>"It is for you."</p>
<p>Arya picked up the wolf from the open palm of Tywin and was unable to articulate the feelings burning their way through her so replaced the wooden carving with her hand</p>
<p>No more words were exchanged between the pair as Arya leaned over the dying lion and pressed the small bottle to his lips.</p>
<p>She knew what she was doing and so did he.</p>
<p>He unquestioningly drank all the bottles contents and there was a look of thanks that was mingled with acceptance as his head sank deeper into the pillow. His hand relaxed a little in Arya's and she didn't move from her position until it was clear that the Old Lion had passed from this world.</p>
<p>Arya tucked away the cold hand, that she had been grasping onto for the past few hours, so that it now rested underneath the blanket and rose from her chair.</p>
<p>She silently made her way to the door as she stared down at the little wooden wolf in her hand.</p>
<p>He had made it for her. She had meant something to him and he had meant something to her.</p>
<p>"I will miss you mi'lord," she whispered as she pushed open the door and she swore as the door closed she had heard a faint bark of <em>girl</em> behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>RIP</p>
<p>Tywin Lannister (Died from an overdose of milk of the poppy, administered by Arya to end his suffering)</p>
<p>So, I did it, I killed him. Well Arya did and she finally got his name off her list in a subtle way. I hope the scene made you feel a little upset or sad :P I wanted Arya to grapple with his death and understand what they meant to each other as in my opinion they are two personality types that would get on extremely well and have a very deep bond if they had spent more time around each other.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>